Users may utilize a variety of different holsters to carry a variety of different devices. For example, users may use a holster to carry a pistol. In order to prevent inadvertent removal of the pistol from the holster, holster designs have been improved upon by attaching a strap, latch, or fastener that secures to the pistol. However, traditional techniques use fasteners that can be difficult for some users to unfasten quickly and efficiently, which in certain situations can affect a user's ability to remove the device from the holster in a timely manner in order to defend themself or another person. Therefore, the traditional techniques of securing devices within a holster may be frustrating and inefficient when the user desires to quickly remove the device from the holster.